Attractive
by Squishysoo
Summary: Ada banyak kata yang akan digunakan orang untuk mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo. Culun? Jelas. Kuper? Tak usah ditanya. Seksi jelas bukan salah satunya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Jongin, sebelum Kyungsoo mengubah penampilannya menjadi orang terpopuler sekampus. KAISOO!


Ada banyak kata yang akan digunakan orang untuk mendeskripsikan Do Kyungsoo, si penunggu tetap perpustakaan. Pintar? Jelas, pemuda 19 tahun itu identik dengan tumpukan buku dan matematika. Culun? Yap, orang berkacamata dan berambut jadul mana yang tidak culun. Kuper? Tinggal lihat saja, teman dekatnya bisa dihitung pakai jari. Oke, oke, manis? Dia memang agak "aneh", tapi tiap murid di sekolahnya pasti setuju 100% bahwa Kyungsoo memang _squishy_.

Ada banyak kata yang akan digunakan orang untuk mendeskripsikan Do Kyungsoo, dan _seksi_ bukanlah salah satunya.

Setidaknya, itu yang Jongin pikirkan.

Lalu, mengapa setiap orang asing yang datang ke kampusnya—dan dengan itu, yang kumaksud adalah tiap individu yang mereka temui, baik tua dan muda—tak henti memperhatikannya?

Ralat—memperhatikan, ugh, _tubuhnya_?

.

.

 **A fanfiction from Squishysoo!**

 **All characters used in this fic are NOT mine, okay? They belong to themselves.**

 **AU—OOC—BL—KaiSoo—Mentions of HunHan and Kristao**

 **DLDR**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo sejak detik pertama menginjakkan kaki di kampusnya sekarang.

Kok bisa?

Kyungsoo, yang notabene anak baik-baik, terpilih menjadi penyambut mahasiswa baru. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang, membawa brosur promosi klub menyanyi, dan dengan senyum malu-malu berkata "Selamat datang". Jongin hanya bisa terdiam, cengo, di depan gerbang sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, yang ternyata satu tahun di atasnya, menjadi pusat perhatian Jongin sejak itu. Saat berjalan di lorong, makan di kantin, atau sekadar terdiam—Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya terpaku dan memujanya dalam hati. Mengapa? Entahlah.

Wajah Kyungsoo tidak secantik Jaejoong, primadona kampus. Tubuhnya tidak semenarik mahasiswi yang sering menggoda Jongin. Suaranya, meskipun merdu, jelaslah belum setingkat penyanyi opera. Dia juga masih dikalahkan Jongdae dalam hal akademis. Jongin harus memutar otak untuk mencari kelebihan Kyungsoo di antara orang-orang.

Saat Jongin mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Do Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menarik, dan dirinya tidak mungkin tertarik dengan orang seperti itu, wajah Kyungsoo akan selalu terbayang. Bibirnya yang membentuk hati tiap kali tersenyum. Matanya yang membulat lucu saat kebingungan, atau menyipit layaknya bulan sabit saat tertawa. Perkataan ramahnya pada siapapun yang mengajaknya bicara. Wajah polosnya.

Sebelum Jongin sadari, dia sudah jatuh pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin bukanlah tipe anak baik-baik, tapi bukan pula anak berandalan yang kerjanya hanya cari masalah dengan universitas sebelah. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah salah satu anak populer karena kemahirannya dalam bidang tari, dan wajahnya yang sukses membuat puluhan orang bertekuk lutut.

Kyungsoo adalah salah satu anak paling disiplin sekampus. Wajah manisnya tertutup poni yang dipotong simetris. Pakaiannya yang tidak pas badan sukses membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil, dan yang pasti menambah kesan anak kuper yang tidak terlalu dikenal.

Karena itulah, saat tersebar kabar bahwa kedua orang itu menjadi sepasang kekasih, seisi kampus langsung gempar.

Saat ditanya, mengapa Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo, dia hanya terkekeh kecil dan berkata, "Aku suka sifatnya, dia baik dan perhatian."

Jongin tidak pernah memuji Kyungsoo soal penampilannya, meski harus diakui wajah Kyungsoo tergolong imut untuk laki-laki, Jongin tidak pernah membicarakan fisiknya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Jongin hanya akan terkekeh dan berkata, "Menurutku, penampilannya tidak penting. Asalkan aku nyaman bersamanya, itu sudah cukup."

Meskipun mereka berpacaran, Jongin tidak menganggap penampilan Kyungsoo spesial. Kepribadiannya? Tentu, tapi tidak dengan penampilan.

Hingga bulan kesebelas sejak mereka jadian.

"Woah."

" _Daaamn._ "

" _Dios mio—If that's not the finest face I_ _'ve_ _ever laid my eyes on, I dunno what is._ "

" _Those lips are gonna be the end of me._ "

Jongin bisa jadi salah satu langganan remedial Bahasa Inggris semasa SMA, _but it doesn't take a genius to know_ , bahwa tiap orang di lorong ini sedang membicarakan kekasihnya. Dengan posesif, Jongin menyampirkan sebelah tangan ke bahu Kyungsoo dan melempar tatapan mematikan pada tiap orang di sana.

Hm, mungkin ada baiknya kita berkenalan dengan orang-orang berbahasa asing itu.

Kampus mereka, yang notabene termasuk universitas elit, menerima program pertukaran pelajar. Alhasil, selama sebulan ke depan, Jongin dan kawan-kawan harus bertemu dengan orang-orang berambut pirang dengan aksen unik. Tidak ada yang aneh memang, pada awalnya.

Hingga mereka melihat Do Kyungsoo.

Beberapa hari lalu, hari kedatangan para pelajar asing itu, beberapa perwakilan jurusan ditugaskan untuk mengantar mereka berkeliling. Sehun, sahabatnya, terpilih menjadi perwakilan dari jurusannya berkat wajahnya yang mirip orang asing—bukan karena bisa berbahasa asing, kata si ketua mahasiswa sambil tertawa saat itu. Sebagai sahabat yang berdedikasi, Sehun menceritakan hal apa saja yang terjadi saat dia mengawal para pelajar asing itu menuju perpustakaan.

Saat itu adalah jam kosong. Perpustakaan kosong melompong, hanya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di meja penjaga. Sehun, dengan kemampuan berbahasa yang pas-pasan, sedang mengenalkan pembagian rak buku saat Kyungsoo muncul dari balik lemari.

Kata Sehun, gerombolan mahasiswa asing itu langsung diam seketika, padahal sebelumnya mereka asyik berbicara satu sama lain.

Sehun menyapa Kyungsoo, mereka cukup dekat mengingat Sehun dan Jongin bisa dibilang anak kembar beda orang tua. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, Kyungsoo pamit dan pergi menuju kantin. Sesaat setelah pintu perpustakaan tertutup, menandakan Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari pandangan, tempat itu mendadak ricuh.

Sehun hampir kehabisan napas karena mendadak dikerumuni mahasiswa asing yang berbicara super cepat dengan brutalnya.

" _What's his name—_ "

"— _who's that—_ "

"— _please tell me—_ "

Intinya, Sehun kabur—meninggalkan orang-orang asing yang kebingungan mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, yang awalnya bisa dibilang anak terbelakang, sukses menjadi anak terpopuler dalam waktu _3 jam_ setelah kedatangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo sendiri bisa dibilang sadar benar tentang popularitas mendadaknya. Tiap kali dia berada di tengah kerumunan, hampir semua orang akan memandanginya layaknya ingin menelanjangi. Aneh. Para mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar itu akan memandanginya dengan tatapan memuja, sedangkan mahasiswa dari kampusnya sendiri justru terlihat mencibir.

"Ada apa, ya, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada sahabatnya, Baekhyun, saat jam makan siang. "Tiba-tiba sekali. Mereka selalu memperhatikanku di manapun."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo. "Hm… sebenarnya, Kyung, aku juga penasaran. Mereka memandangimu seperti… memuja. Bukannya aku memandang rendah penampilanmu, tapi selama ini kau tidak menarik perhatian—kecuali Jongin, tentu," katanya panjang lebar. "Apa yang membuat mereka tertarik padamu? Aku bahkan diikuti dua siswa dari Spanyol yang terus menanyakan tentangmu! Hanya karena mereka melihatku makan siang denganmu!"

Kyungsoo meneguk air mineral di tangannya. Dia juga sangat penasaran…

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan menatap Jongin dengan pesan tersirat _I-am-judging-you_.

"Ayolah, Hyung, kau harapanku satu-satunya!"

Yifan berdecak pelan. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

Jongin berpikir sebentar. Apa yang dapat membuat Yifan mau membantunya? Imbalan apa? Yifan itu orang kaya yang tampan dan populer. Dia punya segalanya. Hm...

Seakan muncul bola lampu dari kepalanya, Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Akan kukenalkan kau pada Tao. Kau sudah lama suka padanya, kan? Tidak usah mengelak. Kau sangat bersemangat tiap latihan basket karena ada Tao di sana, kan? Dia teman sekelasku, kau tahu," Jongin menyeringai makin lebar saat mulut Yifan perlahan terbuka. Ekspresinya terlihat menimbang-nimbang. "Bagaimana?"

"Kalau kau hanya membual, kucincang kau," Yifan menghela napas pasrah, "aku mau."

"YES! _Love you,_ Yifan~"

"EW!"

 **.**

 **.**

" _So… why are you attracted to Kyungsoo_?" tanya Yifan setelah berbasa-basi pada tiap mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang diketahui mengidolakan Kyungsoo. Jawaban yang diterimanya beragam.

Salah satu mahasiswi dari Jepang tersenyum lebar dan berkata, " _Because he's so cute! Kawaii~_ ". Dia pun mulai bercerita tentang betapa imutnya senyuman Kyungsoo yang berasal dari bibir tebal berbentuk hati. Unik, katanya. Siapapun pasti ingin mencium bibir itu.

Seorang mahasiswa dengan blak-blakan berkata, " _Are you blind? Look at that booty, dude!_ " Yifan hampir saja menendang selangkangan mahasiswa Amerika itu saat dia berceloteh terus menerus tentang, uhm, _bagian belakang_ tubuh Kyungsoo. Mesum sekali. Jongin pasti mengamuk jika mendengar perkataan orang ini.

Mulut Yifan hampir berbusa karena terus mengobrol dengan belasan orang. Jongin harus membayar mahal untuk ini.

Yifan menuliskan hasil "penelitian"nya di atas secarik kertas. Kurang baik apa, coba? Jongin harus merasa beruntung punya teman sebaik dia, batin Yifan narsis.

 **.**

 **.**

Wajah Jongin merah padam menahan amarah saat membaca tulisan Yifan.

" _ **Why are you attracted to Kyungsoo?"**_

 _ **-Bibirnya menggoda**_

 _ **-Bokongnya seksi—bukan aku yang mengatakannya, oke?**_

 _ **-Senyumannya sangat manis**_

 _ **-Mata bulatnya unik**_

 _ **-Sikapnya ramah pada semua orang**_

 _ **-Rambutnya terlihat sangat halus**_

 _ **-Kacamata membuatnya terlihat pintar**_

 _ **-Seragamnya yang kebesaran membuatnya terlihat imut**_

 _ **-Tubuhnya proporsional untuk dipeluk**_

 _ **-Suaranya merdu**_

 _ **-Sikap canggungnya**_

 _ **-"Why? He's a perfect boyfriend material."**_

 _ **-"Perfect, I dare say."**_

 _ **-"Ugh. PERF."**_

 _ **Nah, see the reasons, Kkamjong?**_

 _ **Apparently, your boyfriend is attractive for them.**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah, Hyung?"

Yifan pura-pura terluka. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kyungsoo? Aku kecewa! Sejak kapan aku pernah membohongimu? Aku memberitahumu karena kau sudah kuanggap adik sendiri, dan si Kkamjong itu perlu diberi pelajaran."

Kyungsoo dan Yifan kini sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Tiba-tiba, Yifan memanggilnya saat jam istirahat. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan, kata Yifan. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka "hal penting" tersebut adalah ini.

Yifan menceritakan tentang permintaan Jongin untuk mencari tahu alasan para mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar itu tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat sangat, sangat, s _angat_ cemburu. Yifan juga menceritakan jawaban-jawaban yang diperolehnya pada Kyungsoo, yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tapi, Hyung, aku masih bingung. Mengapa hanya mereka yang berpikiran begitu tentangku? Bukankah itu aneh? Mahasiswa kampus ini justru bersikap kebalikannya."

Yifan mengangguk paham. "Mungkin karena mereka terbiasa menganggapmu sebagai orang yang tidak menarik? Ditambah lagi, kau berpacaran dengan salah satu orang yang paling populer di sini, pasti banyak yang cemburu padamu. Mungkin itu."

"Hm. Mungkin."

Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Hey, Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Aku punya rencana. Ayo kerjai Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat menyetujui usulan Yifan.

Membuat Jongin cemburu?

" _Kau harus tunjukkan bahwa Do Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang mempesona. Buat semua orang tertarik padamu. Jongin pasti akan sangat cemburu!_ "

Berkat usulan Yifan, kini Kyungsoo terjebak bersama dua orang paling _fashionista_ yang pernah dia kenal.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Kyung?" Luhan menyodorkan sebuah celana _jeans_ hitam yang kelewat ketat.

"Ide bagus, Hyung! Pasti akan sangat cocok dengan ini!" Kali ini, giliran Baekhyun yang menyodorkan sepasang sepatu yang kelewat mahal.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya semua biaya belanja hari ini ditanggung Yifan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, Sehun," Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sehun. Dia sedang berkunjung ke apartemen sahabatnya ini sepulang kuliah. "Aku berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo bukan karena tertarik dengan fisiknya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat biasa saja."

"Kau bercanda? Kalau belum punya Luhan, sudah pasti akau akan memacari Kyungsoo-hyung—AUW! YAK, KKAMJONG!"

Jongin menyeringai puas saat Sehun mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya—korban jitakan Jongin. "Kyungsoo itu milikku. Akan kuadukan kau pada Luhan-hyung."

"Aku serius," kata Sehun beberapa saat kemudian. "Penampilan Kyungsoo-hyung memang culun, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat atraktif. Kau memang benar saat bilang bahwa sifatnyalah yang membuatmu tertarik, tapi kau juga harus mengapresiasi penampilannya."

Jongin hanya terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Biasanya, Kyungsoo akan mengenakan celana kain hitam dipadu kemeja longgar. Tidak menarik perhatian.

Sekarang, hampir semua pasang mata mengarah padanya sekana-akan dia adalah malaikat yang baru jatuh dari langit.

Baekhyun dan Luhan, yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo, terlihat sangat puas.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hanya bisa terpana.

Ada banyak kata yang akan digunakan orang untuk mendeskripsikan Do Kyungsoo, dan _seksi_ bukanlah salah satunya.

Sekarang, ironinya, justru itulah satu-satunya kata yang melintas di kepala Jongin.

Kemeja yang biasa dipakainya hilang sudah, digantikan kaus putih bergaris merah lengan panjang yang terlihat dua ukuran lebih besar daripada tubuhnya—panjangnya mencapat setengah paha, telapak tangannya hampir tertutup seluruhnya, dan leher serta tulang selangkanya terlihat jelas. Tidak ada lagi celana kain hitam yang longgar— _say "Hello" to black skinny jeans._ Sepatu keluaran _Converse_ merah melengkapi penampilannya.

Jongin dibuat makin menganga saat menyadari rambut Kyungsoo berubah. Bukan disisir rapih dengan poni menutupi alis. Rambutnya terlihat agak berantakan. Poninya disisir sedikit ke samping, namun tetap dibiarkan jatuh dengan bebas. Seperti _bed hair—_ tidak. Seratus kali lebih keren dari itu.

Perpaduan antara imut dan seksi

 _Hominahominahomina—_

Tanpa sadar, Jongin melangkah mendekat.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hey, wanna go on a date with me?_ "

" _You know what, Do? I'm gonna treat you like my homework—slam you on my desk and do you all night long._ "

" _You look stunning! Date me, please?_ "

Kyungsoo hampir mengerang frustasi mendengar komentar orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Kemudian, entah dari mana, Jongin sudah merangkul pinggangnya.

" _Sorry. He's_ _ **mine**_ _._ "

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Kau masih marah?"

Masih tidak ada.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Setelah kejadian tadi, Jongin membawanya ke taman belakang kampus. Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku panjang, sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sejak itu pula, Jongin belum berkata satu patah katapun padanya.

"Maafkan aku, ne? Ini ide Yifan-hyung!" Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Jongin. Kekasihnya itu malah membuang muka. "YAK!"

"Oke, oke!" akhirnya, Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "aku sangat cemburu, kau tahu? Orang-orang itu melihat apa yang seharusnya hanya kulihat!"

Jongin berpindah posisi—kini dia mengajak Kyungsoo berdiri. "Rambut ini," katanya sambil meletakkan tangan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Mengelus helaian rambutnya yang sangat halus. "Hanya aku yang boleh memuji dan merasakan betapa halusnya."

Tangan Jongin berpindah ke pipi Kyungsoo. Mata mereka saling beradu. "Mata ini. Hanya aku yang boleh tenggelam dalam tatapanmu."

Jari telunjuknya bergerak, menyusuri pipi Kyungsoo sebelum berhenti di bibir bawahnya. "Bibir ini," Jongin mengecupnya sekilas. "Hanya boleh kukagumi. Senyumanmu hanya boleh ditujukan padaku."

"Suaramu hanya boleh kudengar. Mereka tidak berhak mengaguminya layaknya aku mengagumimu."

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihat leher dan pundakmu. Jangan pakai baju seperti ini."

"Apa hak mereka untuk melihat _bagian belakangmu_? Itu properti masa depanku."

"Jangan tunjukkan bentuk kakimu. Aku tidak ingin mereka membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Hanya aku yang boleh tertarik padamu, oke? Hanya. Kim. Jongin. Mengerti?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada Yifan, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Tanpa mereka, tidak mungkin dirinya dapat mendengar pengakuan sepanjang itu dari Jongin. Tak mungkin juga Kyungsoo dapat berakhir di dalam pelukannya, dengan bibir Jongin di atas bibirnya, dan mendapat pujian setinggi langit bertubi-tubi ditujukan padanya.

Ya. Kyungsoo akan mentarktir mereka bertiga nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End!**

 **A/N:**

Hai haaai! Soo di sini!

Kaisoo~ Gimana? Saya yakin pasti masih banyak kekurangan /sobs

Saya mohon bantuannya buat kritik dan saran, oke? Silakan klik tombol review dan voila! You'll make my day!

Makasih udah bacaa :D /hugs

So… review?

 **Tangsel. 7222105. Squishysoo.**


End file.
